Confession Intime
by Cladisse
Summary: Dieu à au moins inspiré quelque chose de bien dans ce monde...Les Hommes. Au tour des Hommes d'inspirer Dieu... Edward et Roy savent comment si prendre. *Suspendue!*
1. Chapter 1

**Petit OS, ainsi que mon tout premier lemon. Soyez sincères et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.**

**Bonne Lecture ( et pas un mot sur les fautes d'orthographes... En ce moment mon correcteur refuse de marcher .)**

* * *

...Le grand brun dégagea le manteau rouge qui lui barrait le passage jusqu'à la cuisse du jeune blond en face de lui. Il continuait d'introduire sa langue dans cette fine bouche au goût du désir. Il plaqua le garçon contre le mur sans trop se rendre compte qu'il y était allé un peu brusquement. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en excuser car ceci n'avait fait que le presser d'avantage.

Le manteau rouge dégagé, il caressa la cuisse de son amant en remontant vers la hanche, tendit que de son autre main il introduisait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde de son partenaire et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne si c'était possible pour intensifier ce profond baiser.

Le petit blond chercha à tâtons derrière lui pour analyser le mur. Ce n'était pas exactement un mur puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans une Église. Derrière lui un petit banc à la hauteur de sa hanche lui donna envie de s'asseoir. Voilà donc le rebord si douloureux qu'il avait rencontré quand son compagnon l'avait « sauvagement » plaqué.

Il posa ses mains contre le bois du banc et tout en continuant d'embrasser l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il se souleva et s'assied.

Roy compris tout de suite sans même à avoir à ouvrir les yeux car à présent, le jeune blond avait la tête légèrement penchée sur lui. Par automatisme, la main de l'alchimiste de flamme entoura la taille du garçon pour le rapprocher contre lui. Il sentit instantanément le corps brûlant, même à travers les vêtements, de son amant. Leurs souffles mélangés, ils respiraient par le nez sans jamais vouloir cesser le baiser.

Les jambes écartées du blond paraissaient, pour le grand brun, à une invitation qu'il accepta volontiers. Il caressa la peau tendre de l'alchimiste de métal en passant sa main sous le t-shirt de celui-ci. A ce contact doux et frais, le blond cessa le baiser en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il gardait toujours les yeux fermés et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

Mais à peine le baiser interrompu que Roy s'attaqua de nouveau à la chair du jeune homme en mordillant son cou. Edward cessa de s'appuyer sur ses mains et s'accrocha au dos de son ainé dans une étreinte passionnée. Puis, peu à peu ses mains descendirent sur les hanches du grand brun et il s'attaqua discrètement à la ceinture militaire. Une fois détachée, il l'a fit tomber par terre, qui eu pour effet d'emmétre un bruit sauvage à l'intérieur de l'Église.

Roy ne s'en soucia point et ouvrit la braguette du pantalon en cuir de son subordonné tout en continuant de mordiller son cou.

Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et il avait une folle envie de se laisser aller. De temps à autre il penchait la tête en arrière, tendis que sa respiration légère s'accélérait et qu'il gardait inlassablement les yeux fermés. Rapidement, il déboutonna la veste de son amant et passa sa main gauche sur son torse . Cette peau dévoilée, brûlante lui donna le tournis lorsqu'il la sentit au bout de ses doigts. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et prit la tête de Roy entre ses mains pour qui cesse de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il s'empara de sa bouche si séduisante et l'embrassa avec avidité.

Roy n'en fut que plus excité. Il ouvrit son propre pantalon d'une main et rapprocha Edward sur le rebord du banc. Celui-ci gardait son équilibre en enlaçant le corbeau de flamme...

Soudain il se sentit soulevé du banc et baissa la tête en voyant son pantalon descendre le long de ses jambes.

Roy souleva de nouveau son amant pour le rasseoir sur le banc. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement;

« - Estime-toi heureux que ta veste n'aille pas le rejoindre... »

Mais Roy dégagea rapidement ladite veste rouge des cuisses du jeune blond et d'une main il enveloppa le sexe d'Edward. Celui-ci qui autrefois n'avait jamais sentit cela eu un mouvement de recul. Cette fois-ci son dos alla rencontrer le mur suivit de sa tête lorsqu'il la pencha en fermant les yeux. Roy commença à faire des mouvements plus que explicites avec sa main qu'il remplaça rapidement par sa bouche.

Edward soupirait si fort que bientôt il faisait écho dans la vaste pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit que la limite n'allait pas tarder à être franchit il serra les dents et tenta de ne pas jouir mais ce fut peine perdue lorsqu'il se délivra dans la bouche de son ainé. Son cri de soulagement perça le silence éternel de la chaste église.

Il reprit son souffle tendis que Roy se redressait à sa hauteur en essuyant d'un revers de la manche le reste de liquide blanchâtre qui lui restait au coin de la bouche. Il se rapprocha de son subordonné et l'embrassa doucement.

« - A moi de me faire plaisir, maintenant... »

Tout en disant cela, il dévoila son sexe tendu qu'il rapprocha de l'intimité d'Edward. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. C'est avec peu de force qu'il chuchota;

« - Attend... Est-ce que... Ça fait mal ? »

Roy le regarda et une lueur étrange brilla dans son regard. Pourtant, il sourit tendrement et répondit en haussant les épaules;

« - Je vais t'avouer que je n'en sais rien... Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

Edward déglutit et par réflexe il posa sa main de métal sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le corbeau de flamme embrassa le petit blond et passa une main sur sa hanche;

« - Tu va aimer... Fais-moi confiance . »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'introduisit dans l'intimité du garçon. Celui-ci sentit une extrême douleur le parcourir et se cambra de plus bel. Sa main de métal broya littéralement le tissu militaire de la veste de son amant alors qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il sentait en lui les va et viens de son partenaire mais n'osa pas montrer sa soumission infernale. Roy avait les yeux fermés et la tête enfouie dans le cou du jeune blond. Pourtant, il sembla conscient de la douleur de son amant, mais passa une main derrière son dos pour le rapprocher à lui. La pénétration fut plus intense encore et Edward laissa échapper un cri bien mérité.

Il entoura la taille de l'alchimiste de flamme avec ses jambes et commença à sentir autre chose que de la souffrance. Un semblant de bien-être...Une étincelle de passion brûlante...

Un émerveillement intense. Il gémit. Plus fort. Encore. Et Encore. Alors qu'il était percuté par les coups de hanches de son partenaire, il ne sentait plus qu'en lui un bien infini qui l'envahissait instantanément. Puis soudain ce fut tout autre chose qui l'envahit. Il sentit un liquide déborder entre ses jambes et il pencha la tête en avant tout en se laissant bercé dans un dernier gémissement de bonheur...Il entendit Roy jouir et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

***C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ?***

Ils restèrent ainsi. Enlacés …

« - Va sy... Je t'écoutes...Confesse-toi à moi... murmura Roy à l'oreille de son amant »

Edward posa un baiser contre les lèvres de son supérieur et caressa ses cheveux doux et soyeux;

« - J'ai fais quelque chose que Dieu n'accepte pas... De toute manière celui-là, il m'aime pas.

- Mais moi je t'aime. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche du Colonel. Il encrait ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son partenaire sans arriver à les retirer.

Il chuchota;

« - De toute manière, je m'en fou de ce que Dieu peut penser... Car moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Tendrement. Passionnément. Amoureusement....


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une soudaine envie de faire le début x ) **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Comme d'hab, faites pas attention aux fautes, elles disparaîtront bientôt...**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

_Quatre Jours Auparavant...._

« - Le réveil a été long, Colonel, alors faite vite et épargner-moi les détails... »

Dans le bureau plus que surmené de Roy Mustang traînait une pagaille sans limite. Derrière le blondinet assis face à lui se dressait toute l'équipe du grand corbeau à la tâche.

Edward tapait du sol sous sa semelle agaçante et croisait les bras d'un air farouchement pressé.

« - J'espère au moins que cette...Soit-disant mission est courte car vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Beugla l'adolescent en tentant d'ignorer les va et viens de l'équipe Mustang. »

Roy balaya les paroles du blondinet d'un geste de la main avant de la passer dans sa chevelure en sueur. La fenêtre derrière lui le faisait fondre sous les rayons du soleil d'un été sans nuages.

« - Il m'avait semblé t'avoir prévenu lorsque tu es devenu Alchimiste d'État que j'aurais certainement besoin de tes services, alors ne viens pas te plaindre... »

L'homme flamboyant tenta de conserver un minimum de sang-froid et posa délicatement sa main contre le bois de son bureau avant de se déclarer d'une voix assurée bien que légèrement colérique;

« - Comme tu peux le constater, ici, nous sommes surmenés. Je t'épargnerais les détails comme c'est que tu souhaites, mais sache qu'on en a encore pour deux mois... »

Il rajouta dans sa fausse barbe;

« - Le président doit bientôt venir et nous sommes en retard dans nos bénéfices et tout ces chiffres me donnent mal à la tête... »

Lorsqu'il entendit la semelle du garçon taper plus fort contre le sol, il se décida à en venir au fait;

« - L'Eglise détient des manuscrits anciens composés de l'Histoire du Pays depuis sa création...Mais ils détiennent aussi des secrets sur l'alchimie depuis l'Antiquité et...

- Sur la Pierre ?? »

Roy fronça les sourcils et posa ses coudes contre son bureau.

« - ...Et ils se sont déjà fait voler deux manuscrits avec comme contenu des savoirs sur cette alchimie ancienne... J'ignore si la Pierre est inscrite la-dedans, comme je te l'ai dit ce sont des « secrets » de l'Eglise... »

Il soupira avant de fouiller dans sa paperasse et de tirer un papier détaillant la mission demandée;

« - Cependant, ils m'ont demandés de designer un alchimiste de confiance pour surveiller cette bibliothèque « sacrée » avec comme récompense le droit de consulter les manuscrits, c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi... »

Edward sauta de sa chaise et arracha le papier des mains du Colonel;

« - Mais fallait le dire plus tôt !! »

Roy se leva à son tour de son fauteuil et contourna le bureau:

« - Oui, mais soit prudent... Pour que la récompense soit si élevée, il ne doit pas s'agir de simples voleurs... »

Edward acquiesça sans en demander plus et remercia le Colonel avant de s'enfuir en toute hâte.

« - N'oublie pas ton rapport ! Cria Roy parmi la pagaille »

Il vit la silhouette rouge s'éloigner en courant lui adressant un signe de la main.

** ~.~.~.~**

« C'est là... »

Edward leva la tête et tenta d'apercevoir le toit de la grande demeure de Dieu. Peine perdue pour son gabarit mais il n'en fit pas plus attention et rentra dans l'Eglise suivit de son frère.

« - Tu es sûr que je peux rentrer ? Demanda Alphonse avant de pénétrer

- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Une armure dans une église, ça fait un peu... »

Edward soupira et l'attrapa par son bras métallique pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

Le hall semblait bien vaste pour Edward qui levait le nez en l'air toutes les cinq minutes pour « admirer » l'art d'une hauteur tellement bien calculée.

Des bancs étaient positionnés les uns derrière les autres en groupe de six par quatre colonnes de chaque côté de l'église. Plusieurs fenêtres positionnées en hauteur reflétaient une lumière tamisée par leurs vitrailles d'une couleur automne. En face des frères Elric se dressait un autel entouré de plusieurs bougies rouges et d'une petite fontaine à l'apparence d'un chaîne pleurant des feuilles. Une aura bleue nageait dans l'eau bénite de la fontaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Bientôt ils traversèrent le petit couloir marbré qui les conduisirent directement à l'autel et s'arrêtèrent devant un pasteur en tunique blanche et noire.

« - Bonjour. Vous voici dans la maison de Dieu. Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard plein de surprise avant que le plus petit(de taille) ne réponde;

« - Nous sommes envoyés par le Colonel Mustang pour surveiller les lieux. »

Le curé arbora une mine inquiète en dévisageant le blondinet puis fut effaré de constaté l'armure à ses côtés;

« - Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-il d'une voix aiguë. »

Edward hésita à prendre la parole et souffla, rouge d'une colère bientôt imminente avant de brandir sa montre d'alchimiste d'état sous le nez du pasteur.

« - Je m'appelle Edward Elric et voici mon petit-frère, Alphonse. »

Le pasteur rigola soudainement avant de s'exclamer;

« - Ah ! Je vois, le FullMetal Alchemist ! Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! Mais... Il m'avait semblé avoir demandé Un Alchimiste d'État, et non deux... Vous comprendrez que ces manuscrits restent au mieux confidentiels...

- C'est à dire que je...commença Alphonse avant de se faire couper par son frère »

- Il peut rester avec moi. Il est digne de confiance. »

Le pasteur les regarda chacun leur tour puis arbora une mine confuse;

« - Je suis désolé... Je ne peux accepter... Il ne me faut qu'un seul alchimiste d'état... Je suis navré. »

Alphonse soupira sous le regard furieux de son grand-frère. Résolu à lire ces « foutus » manuscrits il se soumit à la volonté du « Vieux » (comme il le pense) et raccompagna Alphonse jusqu'à la grande porte.

« - Je t'attend au QG, d'ac ? Questionna Alphonse

- Ok. Je te raconterais tout à mon retour, murmura Edward »

Ils se séparèrent ainsi et Edward s'empressa de suivre le pasteur...

* * *

**A Suivre ^.^**


End file.
